The power of a smile
by WhiteVOID1
Summary: "The people in this world who can smile are always the strongest." Nana lives, Yu gets a mentor and the future is a little brighter.
1. Questions

She had many questions. Where she was, why she was in bandages, and more importantly, how long shes been unconsious. Looking around, the room looked like a standard bedroom, except for the fact that it was pretty barren. Other than the twin-sized bed she laid on, there was a table and a dresser, which left plenty of room and made the room pretty lonely. She heard voices outside, but none of them sounded familiar to her. She wondered if they were kind people, hoping that she wasnt in any weird situation. Being covered in a blanket, she knew she was wearing a blue pajama shirt and hopefully pants, but more importantly were the bandages going around most of her torso.

The door opened and a blonde teenage girl walked in, wearing a towel and drying her hair with another. "You know, if you stay in that bed for another week, youre gonna wind up with a bedmate, cause that couch is killer on my back," the blonde teen complained drying off the rest of her body. "That wouldnt bother me much, as long as you dont hit me in your sleep" the bandage woman replied. The blonde girl froze and turned slowly, finally noticing the presence of the finally awoken woman on the bed. "Holy crap, youre awake. I didnt think youd wake up during my shower, this is great!" She jumped for joy and dropped her towel exclaiming "Now I can sleep in my bed again!" "Calm down kid, I know youre glad but usually I dont sleep with girls that I dont know the name of yet," the woman laughed.

Blushing, the blonde teen grabbed her towel from the floor and hiding her body behind it, she yelled "T-T-Takeyama Yu." "Well, I suppose I know your name now, huh?" She moved over, wincing at the pain caused by her injuries. "Wait, I was just kidding about the bedmates thing! You're injured and I can't risk making them worse." Yu said to her worriedly. "If you dont get some clothes on, youre gonna catch a cold you know," she said while smirking, "if that happened, I would have to rescind the offer. Cant be getting sick while recovering and all that." Yu looked down at her still natural state, causing her former small blush to extend to her entire face. She silently put on underwear and a pair of pajamas, similar to her new roommate's but purple instead. Turns out there were pants to the set afterall.

Climbing into bed, Yu stared at the ceiling next to this woman she barely even knew. "Youre very calm about all this," Yu said. "Well, I have a couple questions before we sleep, if you don't mind." "Shoot"

"How did I get here?"

"I found you passed out down by the shore, and used my quirk to bring you back here."

"Who patched me up?"

"I did, learned how to in my rescue training class."

"How old are you?"

"15"

"And last question is..." She sat up and looked at Yu. Yu was looking back at her with a curious expression.

"Who am I?"

"You mean you cant remember anything? Not even your name?" Yu hopped out of bed and grabbed something from the dresser before handing her an ID. It had her picture, her age, eye color, height and most imporantly, her name.

"Nana Shimura, huh."


	2. Getting Familiar

Nana woke up feeling warmth on her left side. Turning her head she faced a mess of blonde hair blocking her vision._ Oh right, we slept together last night. Maybe i can tease her about her sleeping habits later._

At some point during the night, Yu removed her pajamas, wound up rolling over into Nana and wrapped herself around her. Nana looked down and saw no escape without waking her new friend. She let her head crash back onto the pillow, which caused Yu to slowly wake up.

"Well, hello beautiful," Nana said teasing her young friend, "did you have fun _last night?"_

Yu looked down at her sleeping position and lack of pajamas and back at Nana. "Did i do something bad?"

"Well other than stripping to your underwear and using me as a body pillow... no, but there's always next time" Nana said succeeding once again im turning Yu into a tomato. "So, what's for breakfast? I'm pretty hungry"

"Well that makes sense, considering you haven't eaten... in 3 days..."Yu realized. "Ohmygodimsosorryillmakeyousomethingasap" Yu jumped out of the bed and was about to run to the kitchen as Nana grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into her chest."Shimura-san?"

"First of all, call me Nana. Second of all, put on clothes. And third of all, get me something to wear too, these pajamas are nice but i'd like to go outside in some actual clothes. Then, and only then, can we go get some breakfast. Got it?" Yu nodded in reply. "Good, now go."

* * *

"You know, I know i said get me something to wear, but did it have to be a dress? I feel more exposed than if i wore those PJs."

"Sorry, Nana, I dont really have any pants, cause of my quirk, at least the top part fits?"

"I sincerely hope i can get a pair of pants somewhere, this dress is not my style." Nana started pulling down at the dress, trying to hide her long legs as they walked to the nearby family restaurant.

"Yeah, youre more of a cape kinda woman, huh?" Yu snickered.

"At least, im not exposing myself! Who the hell uses skirts with a gigantification quirk?!"

Yu deadpanned "People who know not to use their quirk without expanding spats on. They cost more but they never rip."

They walked into the restaurant and got seated. After placing their order, they sat in silence for a second. Yu spoke first. "So you're a hero, huh? I wonder why I've never heard of you? Your quirk must be pretty neat to be a hero tho. Wonder what it is."

"Good question, I guess i can try different things and hope my body can remember what it wa-"Nana began thinking, before being interrupted by a criminal coming into the store waving a gun and yelling loudly.

"Attention customers! Im only gonna say this one time! Put the bag in your wallets... I mean YOUR WALLETS IN THE BAG!"

Nana stood up while everyone was shaking in fear, she pullet out her wallet and walked over to the man. "See, its so much simpler when you coo-" That was all the man got out before getting uppercutted through the roof. Putting her wallet back in her pocket, she turned to the waitress and said "Now that the situation is under control, im really hungry as I havent eaten in 3 days. So please have everyone back to normal about finishing my meals." The waitress nodded and urged everyone back to normal.

Nana sat back down."Uh, did you have to punch him that high?"

"That jaw of his was actually harder than I thought," said Nana rubbing her knuckles. Yu rubbed the bridge of her nose. "What?"

"You know youre not supposed to use quirks in public right?"

"Would you have preffered to get robbed while still hungry? Besides, I showed the waitress my Hero License. Didnt you notice when I walked up with my wallet out? Besides with a jaw like his, hell be okay."

"Wait, you have super strength? That explains the muscles," Yu looked at her own arms,"I don't think I could do it."

"Do what? Have super strength or have muscles? Cause as puny as you are, I'm doubtful of your heroic capabilities."

"Do I really need the muscle once I grow?"

Nana looked at her, thinking about something. "You know what, let's do it!"

Yu started choking on her drink, "Do what?"

"I'm gonna train you to be less dependant on your quirk. You wont be able to grow in every situation, and its not like I can teach you to fight better in your giant size."

"This is gonna be a painful won't it?" Yu asked, finishing her fries.

"Oh you'll be fine... probably."


	3. Training with Nana

" How much longer are we going to walk, Nana?"

" What, tired already? How do you expect to be a hero with this level of endurance?" Nana laughed as she started up the hill

" Yeah, Cause if I used my quirk I could cut this time down tremendously. We've walked like 8 miles to get here, can't we at least take a small break?

" Actually, we're here!" Nana took a deep breath and sighed with content.

Yu dropped to the ground, dropping her bags to her sides as she splayed out, closing her eyes to block the sun. She knew the training would be tough, but she didnt expect to be walking to the training site. Or for the training site to be outside of town.

Nana looked around to see if there was any hinderances to her plan. The area was a wide-open field with 1 tree located on each corner, as if to mark off cardinal directions.

"Okay Yu, tell me about your quirk. I know it makes you grow but that's it. Let's talk limitations and weaknesses."

"Well i can grow to the size of about 20 meters and I need 2 lanes of space to move around normally." Yu explained "Any less space and I cause a bunch of property damage, which is no good for my wallet."

"20 meters? That's pretty big, don't you think?" Nana started laughing almost hysterically.

"Oh c'mon, at least I tried. I don't see you coming up with a better name."

Yu had chosen the name 'Pretty Big' as her hero name, and it brought no end of amusement to Nana.

"Well if you look at the characters in your name, you get Mountain and Superiority. So maybe you can be Mountain Girl, or Mountain Woman."

"If its girl, I'll seem inexperienced, and woman sounds wrong somehow. Eh, I'll figure it out, I still have a couple years before I debut."

"Okay well lets see how hard you can push yourself. Lets try to go to 20.5 meters!" Nana goaded Yu to push beyond her limits.

"Um, unfortunately, I've tried to level up my quirk, but it doesn't work. Ive been able to grow to 20 meters since I was 4. No more, no less."

"Oh, well that's interesting... how about speed?"

"Never really timed myself, so maybe i can shorten my growing time."

"With a quirk as simple as Gigantification, you'll have to be creative, and catch your enemies off-guard. With speed on your side, you can increase your maneuverability or evasion skills. So lets do some drills!"

Yu looked surprised at the fact that:1. She didn't think of these things, and 2. Nana was basically picking apart her quirk and coming up with solutions to problems she wasnt aware of.

"Wait, I've got it. Mount Lady!" Nana exclaimed as thought it was an epiphany.

"Awesome, Nana! Now let's get to training!" Yu was filled with inspiration and excitement for her training with her new friend.

That excitement lasted 30 minutes as the grueling training wore her down. Even so, she pushed through with determination. I won't let her down! Even if her memory fails her, Shimura-san will make me a better hero. I can just feel it.


	4. A busy day

Nana was nervous, it had been 5 years since she met and started training Yu to be the best hero she could be. Today would be her chance to make her debut as Mt. Lady.

It feels real familiar to be in Musutafu. UA High is near here isnt it? Nana thought to herself. I feel like something big is gonna happen nearby.

Nana stood in the crowd watching the scene as Kamui Woods prepared to apprehend a rampaging villain. A green haired kid in front of her was reciting the name of the attack along with the hero. He must be a fanboy, this is gonna shock him then.

"CANYON CANNON!" Yu screamed as she dropkicked the villain into a building. Nana facepalmed, thinking about the property damage she caused.

Nana heard an explosion and ran over to assess the situation. It had appeared as though some villain was attacking this shopping district with some sort of explosive quirk.

She ran into different buildings making sure there were no victims trapped inside. After ensuring a couple buildings were clear, she turned to the villain.

The sludge-like creature seemed to be struggling with something as she slowly approached from behind. She then noticed a blonde boy being engulfed in sludge and the green haired boy from earlier clawing at the sludge.

Reaching out to the boy inside the sludge, he was yanked away right as she was going to grab him.

"DETROIT..." Nana jumped back instinctively, trying to get out of the way. "SMASH!" Nana stood there in the alleyway, eyes wide at the power she witnessed.

Avoiding the media seemed to be part of her past, as she did so without thinking, most of the time. She wanted to know more, however, as the incident gave her a feeling of nostalgia she couldn't quite place.

It was then that she ran into a certain blonde boy who was the victim from earlier.

"Hey kid, were those explosions your quirk or the villain's?" Nana called out to him. "Seemed pretty dangerous."

"Mine, and before you say anything, no one got hurt as i waited for people to be clear first." he growled.

"Someone has a temper, or I guess an explosive personality is more accurate." Nana joked.

"Who are you, what do you want, and why should I care?"

"Isn't it rude not to give your name before asking?"

"... Katsuki Bakugou" he said after a second.

"Bakugo, eh. The name is Nana Shimura, and I think you've got potential going to waste. Potential I could help you with."

"As if, I'm gonna be the number one hero, even better than All Might."

"All...Might?" Nana furrowed her brow. Why does that name ring a bell? "Isn't that the gentleman who caused it to rain from his punch? And you're gonna surpass that?"

"THAT'S RIGHT HAG, I'M GONNA BE BETTER THAN ALL MIGHT."

"So prove it."

"Huh?"

"If you can land a hit on me in 10 minutes, I'll believe you and leave you alone. Otherwise, you'll let me train you."

"Ha, you're on."

12 minutes later

"So tell me, why are you so angry all the time." Nana asked him as she sat on his back eating an apple.

"Get offa me, Old Lady!"

Nana stood up, satisfied with the results of their spar and the apple she finished simultaneously.

"Well? Why are you so angry all the time? It's not like you have a bad life? Or am I mistaken? Let me guess, all your life youve been praised, and now that you've lost in something, you're insecure about your place in the world."

Bakugo said nothing, glaring at her, his silence speaking volumes.

"The problem is, when you're the number one hero, its not because you're the hardest, best, fastest or strongest. It's because people look up to you and depend on you."

Bakugo maintained his silent scowl, but did not interrupt her.

"When you have to save someone, they're usually in a scary situation. A true hero saves not only their lives, but also their hearts... That's what I believe. So no matter how scary things get, give 'em a smile, as if to say, "I'm a-ok". The people in this world who can smile are always the strongest." Nana recited as if she gave this speech before. No, she definitely has, but she couldnt remember the person's face.

"Oi, Nana-san. Did you just space out on me after that?" Bakugo's expression lightened up, to more of a neutral resting face. "I dont know about fake smiles, but I guess All Might can't always be as happy as that smile he's always wearing."

"I think were good for today, meet me at the hill overlooking town with exercise gear tomorrow after school. In terms of your quirk, your pretty good, so we can focus on other things."

"Tch, whatever. If we're doing this, you'd better show up." Bakugo walked away hands in his pockets, angry about losing but not one to break a deal.

Nana smiled after him before pulling out a phone and looking up information about a certain hero. _It seems I need to learn more about this All Might, and why he seems so familiar to me_.


End file.
